Le plus ancien des Pouvoirs
by Linksters
Summary: Trois mois se sont écoulé depuis la guerre contre Gaïa. Nico vie à la colonie, suivant les ordres de son medecin. Il pense enfin avoir trouvé sa place mais des événements imprevus vont plonger le jeûne homme dans une aventure a laquelle il ne s'attendais pas.
1. Chapitre 1: un fils d'Hades qui rougit ?

**Alors voila le premier chapitre que j'ai publier il y a quelque temps sur wattpad et on mas conseiller de publier mon histoire ici aussi alors pourquoi pas, après tout plus j'aurais d'avis et de conseils plus je s'améliorerais. Alors bonne lecture.**

Trois mois. Ça ne faisait que trois mois que la guerre contre Gaïa était terminée. Trois mois de paix. J'imagine que c'est tout ce que l'on pouvait espérer de la part des Dieux. Il n'aura pas fallut longtemps pour que le fragile bien-être qui s'était installé à la colonie des Sang-mêlé ne soit à nouveau menacé. Cependant, je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à la tournure qu'allait prendre les événements, fois de Nico DiAngelo.

1 Novembre:

- _Hey Nico ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui_?me demanda un jeune homme aux magnifiques yeux bleu-Ocean.

- _Disons que ça pourrait être pire. Je n'ai pas eu d'appel au secours venant des Enfers, aucunes âmes ne s'est échapper des champs du châtiments. Un début de journée relativement calme. Et toi Percy ?_

Le fils de Poséidon revenait du bungalow des Athènas, il devait très certainement être avec Annabeth. Et voilà que ces picotements dans ma poitrine reviennent. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne pas être jaloux d'Annabeth, et d'oublier mes sentiments impossible envers Percy. Et puis il y a maintenant une autre personne qui occupe mes pensées.

 _-Hé ho, Nico ? Tu m'écoutes ?_

Je secouais la tête, je m'était encore perdu dans mes divagations ? Ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

- _Tu était encore dans les nuages, c'est ça ?_ dit-il avec un sourire ravageur (je viens vraiment de penser ça ? Par les Dieux !!)

- _Oui désolé Percy, tu disais ?_ dis-je embarassé

- _Je te disais qu'Annabeth avait reussi à décrypter une nouvelle invention de l'ordinateur de Dédale. Apparemment elle te concernerait, ou tout du moins tes pouvoirs._ Déclara d'une manière exceptionnellement sérieuse le Prince des Océans.

- _Je suis désolé, ça à l'air vraiment intéressant, mais j'ai un rendez-vous à l'infirmerie, je vous rejoindrais après._

C'était la vérité, bien que je n'en ai pas réellement besoin, mais je me dois de suivre les ordres du médecin. Ces rendez-vous était devenus habituels, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre, ils me permettaient de LE voir plus souvent.

- _Tu vas voir Will ?_ dit-il d'un air innocent

- _No...Non, enfin si, peut être...c'est le medecin en chef de la colonie, et apparemment je ne suis pas encore stable pour ce qui est des vols d'ombres et..._

- _T'inquiète, c'est pas urgent, Annabeth a encore des réglage à faire. Et puis depuis que Léo est revenu avec Calypso il a un peu de mal à se concentrer sur ses inventions. Du moins plus que d'habitude..._

Je devais avoir l'air ridicule à rougir comme un enfant, mais évoquer Will me provoquait toujours ce genre de réaction (il en était de même quand on évoquait Percy malheureusement). Heureusement qu'il avait changé de sujet, j'étais bien parti pour faire de la concurrence à la cape de Reyna.

- _C'est vrai qu'il ne nous a même pas expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé après l'explosion de Gaïa._

- _Tu le connais, il n'aime pas ressasser le passé, il nous en parlera quand il se sentira prêt. En tout cas, ça me fais bizarre de savoir que Calypso est ici._ Dis mon vis-à-vis avec une moue de culpabilité.

 _-Tu sais bien qu'elle ne t'en veut pas de ne pas avoir pû la sauver de son châtiment, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable_ , dis-je d'un sourire digne d'un fils d'Hades, mais qui ce voulais encourageant.

- _Oui j'espère que tu as raison, bon je vais aller aider les autres, on se voit toute à l'heure ?_ dit-il après avoir retrouver son sourire légendaire.

- _C'est noté, essaie de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuie, cervelle d'algue_ (mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de l'appeler comme ça).

- _Hé, c'est la premiere fois que tu m'appelle comme ça, habituellement c'est Annie qui utilise se surnom,_ dit-il avec un sourire encore plus rayonnant. _Je trouve que Will a une bonne influence sur to_ i.

- _Ouais c'est ça.._. dit-je en rougissant à nouveau,

- _Bon allez à plus, Death Boy !_

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il avait déjà disparu en direction de la plage. Pas tellement étonnant en tant que fils de Poséidon qu'il soit attiré par son élément de prédilection.

Je me dirigais donc vers l'infirmerie en repensant à l'échange assez particulier que je venais d'avoir avec le sauveur de l'Olympe.

J'arrivais à une seule conclusion, j'ai enfin réussi à trouver ma place au côté de Percy, Will, Jason et tous les autres : au près de mes Amis.

 **J'espere que se premier chapitre vous plairat pour le rythme de parution sa dépendra sa ne sera pas trop regulier. Alors à bientôt.**


	2. Chapitre 2: Visite à l'infirmerie

**Voila venir le chapitre 2. Je vais probablement publier les chapitres que j'ai déjà écrit l'un après l'autre, comme sa je serait vite à jour ici aussi. Sur ce bonne lecture.**

Les Apollons avait vraiment fait du beau travail. Sur tout les blessé de le guerre contre Gaïa, il n'en rester qu'une petite dizaine a devoir garder un suivit médical réguliers. Il faut dire que Will avait très bien joué sont rôle de médecin en chef et avait tout organisé pour que les pensionnaires soit vite remis sur pied. Et il avait eux l'aide de ses frères et sœurs, qui ont accepté de lâcher leur instrument ou leur arcs pour aider le beau blond. Ils avaient même reçus le soutient des fils d'Hypnos pour anesthésier les malades.

Grâce a cette organisation herculéenne, les soins avait été administré en l'espace d'un mois, ne resté que les emputé d'un ou plusieurs membres.

Et il y a moi. Au début j'était assez réticent a l'idée de devoir me rendre aussi souvent a l'infirmerie. Déjà que je n'était pas énormément apprécier a la colonie; la réputation de mon père jouant beaucoup dans la balance; je ne voulait pas qu'en plus ils s'imaginent que j'était faible.

Et puis avec le temps je me suis surpris a attendre impatiemment ses rendez vous, et même a faire semblant de me sentir mal pour avoir plus de temps a passez avec le fils du soleil. Sa n'avait pas l'air de l'embêtait, il était toujours souriant et rayonnait de joie de vivre. Je me demande si il était toujours comme sa avec tout ses patient où si il l'était seulement avec moi.

Des fois je me complaisais a imaginer que si il me forcer a continuer les visites de contrôles, c'était parcqu'il aimait bien passez du temps avec moi.

Mais bon, j'était vite rattraper par la réalité. J'était un fils d'Hadès ! personne ne pouvait tomber amoureux d'un garçon asocial, pale comme la mort et qui pouvait invoquer des morts pour l'aider a combattre. Et comme si mon lien de parenté ne suffisait pas a faire fuire les gens, il a fallut que je sois attiré par les hommes. Comment je pouvait espéré qu'un fils du Dieux du soleil, toujours heureux, très populaire et surtout beau comme un Dieu, puisse m'aimer? Il ne devait même pas être gay.

- _He ben dit donc t'en fait une tête Death boy! A quoi pense tu ?_

Je sursauta, perdu dans mes pensé je ne m'était pas rendus compte que j'était arrivé a l'infirmerie, et comme par hasard Will était devant et m'avait presque sauter dessus en me voyant arrivé.

- _Je me disais que je commence a en avoir un peux assez de ses rendez vous Sunshine!_ Dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

Ne demander pas pourquoi j'ai réagis comme sa, sa doit être mon instinct de fils des Enfers qui mas inciter a me défendre.

- _Je vois que le Roi fantôme est encore de gracieuse humeur._ Dit-il avec un petit sourire triste.

Je poussais un soupir.

- _Désolé Will, je ne me suis pas bien réveillé aujourd'hui._ Tente-je de le rassurer.

- _Bon sa vas je te pardonne. Allez vient dans mon cabinet, je vais soir si tout fonctionne bien dans ton petit corps._

Il avait retrouver sont sourire et m'invita a entré dans l'infirmerie.

- _Allez assit toi ici._

Il me désigner sa table d'auscultation. Je m'assit donc.

- _Tu vas me faire le cout a chaque fois ? Tu sais que je_ _ne peut pas t'ausculter si tu ne te déshabille pas, au moins un peux._

Il me regarda avec une moue tellement charmante que je ne pus résister bien longtemps. Je me lever donc et déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise, ma veste d'aviateur et mon t-shirt. Will était l'une des rares personnes a m'avoir vus torse nu, avec Jason. Mais bon l'un était mon médecin et l'autre mon meilleur ami et confident, j'ai toujours était très pudique.

- _Bon sa devrais allez pour l'instant._ Dit-il en de rapprochant de moi armer de sont stéthoscope. _Allez couche toi sur le table._

Je m'exécuter en ne pouvant m'empêcher de trouver cette situation des plus gênante. Il se pencha sur moi et détailla mon torse.

- _Tes cicatrices se referment bien; je suis fière de toi je n'en vois pas de nouvelles, tu a donc suivit mes conseils._

Il fît alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il passa ses mains sur mon torse, parcourant de sont doigts toute mes cicatrices, une par une.

Mas réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Je rougit instantanément, et je doit dire que j'était heureux d'avoir garder mon jeans, qui cache plutôt bien les réactions de mon corps. Mon rythme cardiaque avait subit une brutale hausse suite a se mouvement.

- _Bien tout est parfait de se côté la !_ Déclara Will, d'une voix bizarrement lointaine. _Maintenant assit toi je vais vérifier ton dos et ton rythme cardiaque._

Je m'exécutai donc avec le plus de difficultés possibles a cacher ma gêne, et tenta de me calmer.

Il passa alors l'extrémité de sont stéthoscope sur mon dos et posa également une main sur ma hanche. Je sursauta alors violemment en poussant un cris ressemblant plus a un miaulement qu'a un cris viril. Will avait également profiter de mon sursaut pour me rapprocher de lui. Mais quesqu'il lui prenait, il n'avait jamais fait sa non plus...

- _Désolé j'aurai du te prévenir que s'était froid. C'est curieux pour un fils d'Hadès, d'être aussi sensible au froid._ Me fit-il remarquer dans mon dos.

-Oui...merci. Je tentais en vain de calmer le rouge de mes joues.

Valait mieux qu'il pense que ma réaction était du au froid plutôt qu'a sa main sur ma hanche.

- _Ton rythme cardiaque est un peux élevé. Je vais mettre sa sur le compte de la surprise. Bon tout vas bien ici aussi. Maintenant tu vas allez te pesait ... heu tu vas devoirs enlevé ton pantalon._

- _Que...Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?_ _Habituellement je le garde._

- _Oui mais d'habitude tu ne porte pas un pantalon à chaines..._

Ho non je savait que j'avais oublier quelques chose ce matin, mon jeans simple que je met habituellement pour les visites médicale, pour ne pas avoir a l'enlever justement...La discussion avec Percy m'avait complètement déstabilisée.

- _Heu ouais,..., Bon retourne toi !_

- _Bon d'accord_. Dit-il en rigolant

Tout en détachant ma ceinture, je tenter par tout les moyen de me calmer et de dissimuler la bosse très gênante qui s'était former dans mon caleçon suite au dernier événements.

- _Bon, allez vas y, mais dépêche toi._ Dit-je les mains devant mon caleçon.

- _Allez c'est part.._.Will sembler bloquer. Le regard sur mes mains.

- _Heu...Sunshine ? On se réveil !_

- _Hein ? Heu, oui pardon. Je suis assez surpris, c'est quoi se caleçon ?_ Demanda-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Ne comprenant pas se qu'il voulait dire, je baissais les yeux vers mon caleçon.

- _Ho non..._ J'avais emporté un caleçon multicolore a licornes.

- _Heu, c'est un cadeau de Jason, il me la offert après la guerre, sous prétexte que je ne porter pas assez de couleur._

- _Ha d'accord je comprend mieux. Sa change en effet. Sa te vas bien_. Dit-il avec un sourire.

- _Heu...merci._

Un ange passa.

On se regardé sans rien dire. Je crus percevoir un mouvement dans ma directions de la part de mon vis a vis.

- _Heu...Elle est ou la balance ?_ Dit-je paniquer.

- _Ho oui, c'est vrai. Vien elle est derrière la table. Vas y monte dessus._

Je peux me tromper, mais en passant devant lui, je jurerais avoir vus une lueur de déception dans ses yeux.

- _45 kilos. Allez Nico encore un efforts tu y est presque. Ton poids idéal serait 50 kilos tu le sais. Allez on vas te mesuré, voyons si notre petit prince des morts a grandis_. Il pouffas d'amusement suite sont jeu de mots.

- _Hey je suis pas petit._ Je le poussais un peut brutalement en passant devant lui.

- _Tu est toujours plus petit que moi Death Boy._

- _Tu a aussi un an de plus que moi, je te rappel._

Je me retourna dos au mur pour bien me calé contre la réglette.

 _-On ne triche pas._ Tout en me disant cela il passa une main sur mon ventre et poussa délicatement pour que je recule correctement.

Nous étions tellement proche l'un de l'autre, que je ne pouvait plus respirait, le stress m'étouffant. Il était presque collé a moi. Je pouvais sentir sa respiration sur ma nuque. Et je sentais la douce odeur de soleil ( oui il y a une odeur pour sa ) présente sur sa peaux. En effet,il fesait une tête de plus que moi, et il était aussi plus musclé, et bien bronzer, ce qui n'était pas tellement mon cas.

Perdu dans ma contemplation je n'avait pas remarquer qu'il s'était légèrement décollé de moi et qu'il me regardé.

- _Dit donc il vas falloir que je te prescrive quelque chose pour l'attention. Même en tant que demi-dieu souffrant de TDAH, tu est vraiment trop souvent dans les nuage, mort junior._

Il parti s'assoir a sont bureau pour fouiller dans sont tiroir.

- _Non pas que la vue sois désagréable, mais tu peux te rhabiller si tu veux._

Je n'avait pas bouger, et je me rappela alors que j'était en caleçon devant Will. Une fois cette réflexion arrivé a mon cerveau, je m'exécuta comme un automate et récupéra mes vêtements.

- _Tiens prend se médicament tu devrais avoir plus les pied sur Terre._

Il me tendit une petite boite rectangulaire, que je pris et fourras dans une des poches de ma veste.

- _Dit moi ? Tu a quelque chose de prévus cette après-midi ?_ dit-il en enlevant sa blouse blanche et en l'accrochant a un porte manteau.

- _Heu, oui apparemment Annabeth a une invention qui me concerne, " ou tout du moins mes pouvoirs". Enfin, c'est se qu'a dit Percy. Pourquoi ?_

- _Sa m'as l'air dangereux sa, je vais t'accompagner juste pour raison médicale évidemment. En plus je n'est rien de prévus._

- _Oui si tu veux._

Je ne savait pas si je devais me réjouir de savoir que j'allais passez une après-midi entière avec Will ou si je devais avoir peur de savoir Will, Percy et moi au même endroit ?

- _Parfait, je ferme l'infirmerie et je te rejoins dehors._

- _Ok_.

Je sorti donc en me demandant si j'avais pris la bonne décision.

 **J'ai beaucoup aimé ecrire se chapitre, je rigolé tout seul en cours en le rédigeant. La pote qui était à côté de moi me regardé bizzare . Allez à la prochaine pour la suite.**


	3. Chapitre 3: ! Invention dangereuse !

**A partir de ce chapitre j'ai une nouvelle Bêta-lectrice ( @So_anny ) qui est excellente dans se domaine, donc il y à moin de fautes normalement. Allez je ne vous prend pas plus de temps. Bonne lecture à vous tous.**

\- _Non, Percy ne touche pas à ça !!! Va voir Jason au lieu de traîner dans mes pattes !!_ , s'écria une jeune femme assise à une table en train de manipuler un fer à souder.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?_ , demandai-je.

\- _Rien, c'est bien ça le problème. Bref, peu importe. Nico tu tombes bien, j'ai presque fini. L'ordinateur de Dédale est vraiment une mine d'or, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à tomber sur des inventions permettant d'augmenter les pouvoir des sang-mêlé._

\- _Oui je sais, Percy m'en a parlé. En quoi ça me concerne au juste ?_

\- _He bien, c'est passionnant tu vas voir.._.

\- _He mais on dirait que le Roi fantôme s'est enfin décidé à sortir de sa grotte._

Une tornade sentant le cambouis et le métal en fusion venait de débouler de derrière moi.

\- _Hey Leo, comment ça va ?_

\- _Nickel Chrome, si je puis dire. Tenez princesse, je vous apporte votre commande._

Il tendit une minuscule boîte à Annabeth, qui la prit comme si il s'agissait de sa propre âme.

\- _Enfin, depuis le temps que je te le demande._

\- _Tu me l'as demandé hier miss, j'ai fait au plus rapide. Je ne savais plus ou je l'avais mis. C'est vraiment le bazar dans mon bungalow._

\- _Peut importe, je vais enfin pouvoir apporter la touche finale à cette œuvre d'art. Le temps que je finisse allez rejoindre Percy et Jason sur la plage. Ils sont certainement en train de s'entraîner. Je vous rejoins quand j'ai fini pour le grand spectacle._

\- _Certainement señorita,_ dit le fils d'Héphaïstos avec son tact légendaire, _Allez les mecs on y va. Au fait, je t'ai pas dit bonjour Will, comment ça va ?_

L'interpellé qui était resté en retrait jusqu'à maintenant, s'avança pour répondre au jeune mécano.

 _\- Ca va, j'ai une après-midi de libre, alors ça ne peut que bien aller, et toi ?_

\- _Chanceux va, moi ça va, à peine arrivé qu'on me demande de faire partager mon talent incroyable au service d'une grande œuvre, la routine quoi._

\- _C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que tu as donné à Annabeth?,_ Demandai-je soudainement intéressé.

\- _Secret défense. Tu auras la surprise. Et puis Annabeth m'a interdit de vendre la mèche et cette fille peut faire plus peur que Gaïa elle-même quand elle s'énerve_.

\- _C'est pas faux,_ dis-je en rigolant.

\- _Tient on dirait qu'Annabeth avait raison, regardez !_

Will s'était arrêté en haut d'une dune de sable. A quelques mètres de là se trouvaient deux jeunes hommes, épées aux poings; se toisant d'un regard de défi.

\- _Et si on les regardait s'entraîner un peux ?,_ Proposa Leo

- _Oui pourquoi pas. Mais tu es sûr que tu réussiras a resté, immobile a les regardé ?_ M'esclaffais-je.

\- _T'inquiète je gère,_ dit-il en s'asseyant.

Will et moi l'imitèrent. Le premier épéiste portait un t-shirt violet, des lunettes dorées et arborait de splendides tatouages de la légion romaine sur les bras. Il maniait une épée dorée : de l'or impérial. Il était en sueur. Malgré son état, Jason était resplendissant, il brillait dans l'art du combat.

Son adversaire n'était autre que Percy, qui, contrairement à son adversaire avait retirait son t-shirt qui reposait sur le sol. Lui aussi était luisant de sueur. Je pouvais apercevoir d'ici ses abdominaux seyant ainsi que tout ses muscles finement taillés... Il était magnifique. Sublime tout simplement. Il arborait un regard sérieux, ce qui est rarement le cas quand on connait Percy.

\- _Waouh ils sont à fond dedans_!, dit Will, impressionné.

\- _Jason est toujours sérieux quand il s'agit d'un combat,_ fit remarquer Leo. _Surtout quand il est face à Percy._

\- _La dernière fois qu'ils se sont affrontés, ils étaient contrôlés et ils n'ont pas trouvé le temps de s'entraîner ensemble sur l'Argo_ II, expliquai-je au médecin chef.

\- _Ce n'est pas dangereux ?_ , demanda-t-il.

\- _Si Jason y va doucement il ne devrait pas abimer Percy,_ assura Leo.

Je m'insurgeai.

\- _Percy se retient aussi, il pourrait ne faire qu'une bouché de Jason si il se donnait à fond._

\- _Jason pourrait griller Percy d'un éclair,_ Soutint Leo.

\- _Percy pourrait noyer Jason d'un mouvement de poignet,_ m'écriai-je.

\- _Jason va gagner._

\- _Percy est le meilleur._

\- _Heu...les mecs on se calme._

Will tentait d'apaiser la tension qui s'était installé entre Leo et moi mais peine perdu. D'un bond je me redressai, rapidement imité par Leo, et cria à l'intention des combattants :

- _Allez Percy, va y tes le meilleur._

- _Jason donne tout ce que t'as et gagne ce combat !_

Les deux intéressés tournèrent la tête dans notre direction, surpris.

\- _Nico ? Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?_ Demanda Percy

\- _Suffisamment pour voir que tu allais gagner !_ , Répondis-je en souriant

\- _A vrai dire c'était assez mal parti. Jason à un meilleur entraînement que moi, malgré mon entraînement avec Lupa je ne suis pas aussi doué que lui. Mais bon, merci du soutient._

Le fils de Jupiter s'approcha alors de nous après avoir salué Leo et Will.

\- _Tu es trop modeste Percy, je me suis entrainé pendant des années avec la rigueur romaine et pourtant tu arrives à me mettre en difficulté. Tu es également très doué._

Il me regarda.

\- _Salut Nico, je suis dessus tu ne soutiens même pas ton meilleur ami._

Il me regarda avec une moue déçue.

\- _Heu désolé Jason, Leo critiquait la qualité combative de Percy alors je l'ai défendu... Ne crois pas que..._

Devant mon air sincèrement désolé et peiné, Jason rigola et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- _Mais non t'inquiète Nick' , je rigole._

\- _Mais heu...t'es méchant, et m'appelle pas comme ça j'aime pas,_ Grommelais-je en me recoiffant plus ou moins.

\- _Ho c'est trop mignon que tu aies voulu ne défendre, merci Death Boy._

Percy me fit alors une étreinte de remerciement. Je rougis à nouveau. Si ça continue comme ça, ça vas devenir ma couleur naturelle.

\- _Heu mais de rien. Maintenant si tu pouvais me lâcher cervelle d'algues, il y a ta copine qui arrive._

En effet, Annabeth venait d'apparaître sur la plage derrière Percy et je doute que voir son copain, torse nu en train de me faire un câlin, lui fasse plaisir.

\- _Alors, on se fait des câlins dans mon dos ? Je vais finir par être jalouse._ Dit-elle en rigolant.

\- _Mais non voyons Annie, je remerciais juste Nico de m'avoir encouragé_ , bégaya Percy en prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras.

Je détournai le regard, gêné, et croisa celui de Jason. Il me fit un sourire d'encouragement suivit d'un clin d'œil.

- _Quoi qu'ils en soi, j'ai terminé les derniers réglages. On va pouvoir passez aux tests._

Elle se dégagea gentiment de l'étreinte de Percy et sorti la petite boite que lui avait donné Leo.

\- _Nico tu peux me passer ta bague s'il te plaît?_

\- _Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'aime pas m'en séparer,_ Dis-je sur la défensive.

\- _Oui je comprends, quelques explications sont peut-être nécessaires. Suivez-moi ! Et Percy va te rhabiller et dépêche-toi._

\- _Oui Maman_!, Répondit l'intéressé.

Nous suivîmes donc Annabeth jusqu'à la petite table ou elle travaillé précédemment. Elle ouvrit puis déverrouilla l'ordinateur de Dédale qui était posé sur la table.

\- _Alors... voilà c'est ici_ , Elle tourna l'écran dans ma direction. _Ca ne doit probablement rien te dire, mais je te présente..._

\- _Un amplificateur d'ombre ?!,_ L'interrompis-je.

\- _Quoi ?? Mais comment tu as fait ?? C'est Leo qui a vendu la mèche c'est ça ?_

Elle regarda le mécano des éclairs dans les yeux.

\- _Ho on se calme miss, j'ai rien dit moi,_ Se justifia-t-il en reculant.

\- _Mais oui c'est ça._

 _\- Il ne m'a rien dit rassure toi._

\- _Mais comment a tu fais pour savoir ce que c'était ?_

\- _J'ai lu ce qu'il y avait d'écrit tout simplement._

 _\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est un vieux dialecte extrêmement rare. J'ai mis plusieurs heures à déchiffrer ne serait-ce que le titre du plan._

\- _C'est le dialecte secret de la famille Royale des Enfers qui se transmet de père en fils. Actuellement mon père et moi sommes les seuls à le connaître, enfin c'est ce que je pensais._

\- _Humm maintenant que tu le dis, il me semble que j'ai lu quelque chose au sujet de l'origine de cette invention. Attend !_

Elle fouilla dans les fichiers de son ordinateur.

\- _Je le savais. A l'origine Dédale a conçu cette invention à partir de données collectées sur une stèle de pierre que lui aurait offerte un demi-dieu du passé. Ça devait probablement être un fils d'Hadès. Mais Dédale n'as jamais réussi à tout traduire._

\- _Je voudrais voir cette stèle s'il te plait,_ suppliais-je impatient.

\- _Je suis désolée Nico mais elle a disparu quelques temps après que Dédale ai fini les plans._

\- _Dommage. Bon, du coup il sert à quoi cet amplificateur d'ombre ?_

Les yeux de la fille d'Athéna se mirent à briller, signe qu'elle allait donner le maximum de détails possible.

\- _He bien, c'est très simple comme mécanisme, mais ça nécessite des matériaux extrêmement rares. Ce qui explique le temps que j'ai mis à concevoir cette merveille. Enfin bref, ce que m'a donné Leo tout à l'heure est un cristal de quartz divin, que l'on ne trouve que sur l'ile d'Ogygie. En d'autres termes, l'île de Calypso, sacré coïncidence vous ne trouvez pas ? Il m'en a taillé un minuscule fragment à partir des plans que je lui ai montré._

\- _Ce n'était pas une mince affaire d'ailleurs, une telle précision sur un si minuscule morceau de cristal, il n'y avait que le grand Leo Valdez qui pouvait y arriver._

\- _Leo ne m'interromps pas s'il te plait, surtout si c'est pour dire des bêtises. Bref reprenons. Figure-toi Nico, que ce cristal a la magnifique capacité de stabiliser et amplifier le pouvoir des " contrôleurs d'ombres" comme les appels Dédale, autrement dit, les fils d'Hadès._

\- _Attends tu es en train de me dire que je vais pouvoir, grâce à ton invention, contrôler mes vols d'ombres ?_

\- _Oui mais ça va encore plus loin. Tu ne vas pas seulement mieux les contrôler, tu vas également pouvoir en faire à volonté sans te fatiguer et mettre ta vie en péril et surtout aller aussi loin que tu veux et avec plusieurs personnes._

\- _Mais c'est génial !!!!,_ M'écriai-je fou de joie. _Annabeth tu es vraiment génial._

\- _Merci Nico, ça me flatte mais je n'ai fait qu'appliquer des plans. Le vrai génie c'est Dédale._

\- _Attend mais ça veut dire que tu n'auras plus besoin de venir à l'infirmerie ?_

Je me tournais vers la personne qui venait de parler, il s'agissait de Will. Il paraissait tellement déçu que je ne pus même pas lui répondre.

\- _Mais c'est une très bonne chose ça ! Tu vas pouvoir reprendre des forces,_ S'exclama le fils de Poséidon revenu entre temps. _Tu devrais te réjouir Will, ça te feras un patient de moins à surveiller._

Le fils du soleil me regardait droit dans les yeux quand il répondit.

\- _Oui, c'est vrai...mais bon, je l'aimais bien ce patient..._

Il avait murmuré les derniers mots mais je les avais quand même entendus.

\- _Enfin bref, et si on essayait cet emplificateur d'ombres ?_

\- _Oui tu as raison,_ Dit Annabeth. _Alors Nico, si je t'ai demandé ta bague tout à l'heure c'est parce que l'emplificateur se clipse sur ta bague, à l'intérieur de l'anneau au contact direct de ta peau. Tu veux bien me la donner s'il te plait._

Elle tendit sa main ouverte devant mon nez.

\- _Oui bien sûr, tient._

Je glissai donc l'un de mes plus précieux objets dans sa main.

Elle ouvrit la petite boite et en sortit un minuscule rectangle de métal qu'elle glissa à l'intérieur de l'anneau, juste sous le crane.

\- _Voila c'est fait! Tient, va y passe la à ton doigt délicatement. Tu vas ressentir un petit picotement au début le temps que tes pouvoirs se synchronisent avec le cristal._

Je m'exécute et attendit. Rien ne se produisit.

\- _Heu je crois que ça ne fonctionne..._

Je n'eus pas ne temps de finir ma phrase qu'une violente décharge me projeta en arrière. Je pouvaissentir une très grande puissance similaire à une ombre se débattre de plus en plus fort pour s'extraire de mon corps.

\- _Nico, il doit y avoir un problème de calibrage. Essaye de faire un vol d'ombre. Il faut activer le cristal._ Malgré la douleur qui me traversait, je m'exécutai et concentrai mon énergie dans l'ombre de l'arbre sous lequel j'étais atterri. Encore une fois rien ne se produisit sur le moment.

\- _Je...je n'y arrive pas !_

Une nouvelle explosion, plus puissante, m'expulsa de l'ombre de l'arbre. En me relevant et en regardant dans la direction d'où je me trouvais précédemment, je vis que s'était formé une sorte de cercle d'ombre suspendus dans l'air.

- _Mais qu'est-ce ...?_

Deux yeux rouges apparurent dans les ombres. La seconde suivante, un rayon de ténèbres me frappa de plein fouet.

Il avait surgit de nul par je n'avais pu l'éviter.

\- _Nico, non !_

\- _Nico_ !

Je vis les fils de Poséidon et d'Apollon se jeter sur moi. Mais avant même qu'ils n'aient pu m'atteindre ils furent, eux aussi, frappé par les rayons de ténèbres. Une énorme décharge me secoua ainsi que mes deux amis. Suivie d'une autre et d'une autre. Juste avant de sombrer, une voix résonna dans ma tête:

~ **_Merci, Prince des morts. Grâce à toi je suis enfin libre._**

 **Voilà. J'espère qu'il vous à plus. Vous pouvez laissé un commentaire si vous voulez, pour me conseiller, m'encourager, me donner des idées ou même juste pour rigolé. Allez à plus tard pour le prochain chapitre ou dans les commentaires.**


	4. Chapitre 4: Révélations effrayantes

**A partir de maintenant, je vais appelé mes lecteur/trices, les Ombres, suite à un votes qui à plusieurs sugestions . Allez j'espere que ce chapitre vous plairat.**

Du vide.

Seulement du vide.

Je suis à peu près sûr que je ne suis pas en train de rêver. Le mondedes rêves est rempli de sortes de sphères contenants les rêves de tous les êtres vivants. Je le sais car je m'y suis déjà rendu grâce à un fils d'Hypnos, pour soutirer des informations à quelqu'un.

Ce monde était totalement différent, aucune bulle n'était visible, seulement du vide.

Humm. Le royaume des ombres ? Ça y ressemblait. Mais il manquait les voix des âmes damnées résonnant absolument partout.

Mais où est-ce que j'étais à la fin ?

Essayons de retracer ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai passé l'anneau modifié à mon doigt. Puis je me souviens d'une douleur fulgurante. Percy et Will sont venus à mon secours, mais se sont eux aussi fait toucher.

Non pas que je ne m'inquietais pas pour eux, au contraire, je ne me pardonnerais jamais si il leur arrivait malheur par ma faute. Mais il me paraissait évident que pour le moment je ne pouvait rien pour eux.

Soudain, ça me sauta aux yeux. La voix ! Celle que j'avais entendu avant d'atterrir ici. Je l'avais déjà entendue avant, mais où ?

 ** _~Tu ne te rappelles même pas de moi, Nico Di Angelo ? Tu me déçois. Je te remercie quand même de m'avoir libérée, je vais enfin pouvoir me venger.~_**

La voix était étrangement féminine et résonnait d'une manière particulière dans cet endroit. Comme si elle ÉTAIT le lieu lui même. De plus, ça devait être une entité puissante : elle arrivait à parler directement dans mon esprit.

 ** _~Allez, Roi fantôme, fait un effort. Je vais te donner un petit indice : la dernière fois que nous nous somme vus, tu étais dans une bien mauvaise posture. Tu cherchais quelque chose pour tes amis.~_**

Mais de quoi parlait cette personne ? Je savais que je l'avais déjà rencontrée. Sa voix avait une résonance menaçante. Qu'est-ce que j'ai cherché pour mes amis récemment ? Je suis parti à la recherche de Thanatos pour qu'il referme les portes de la mort.

Les portes de la mort !!!!

Mais oui, j'avait du croiser cette personne pendant mon séjour au Tartare ! En effet, je n'étais pas très fringant sur le moment.

 ** _~Bravo tu te rapproches. Un dernier indice ? Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Je peux te dire que tu m'as certes vu moi, mais que tu as dû traverser mon domaine sans le voir.~_**

Cette voix caverneuse. Ce lieu vide. Cette voix féminine. Une seule entité correspondait à cette description. Une déesse précisément, et pas une très recommandable.

 ** _~Ho, je suis choquée Di Angelo ! C'est donc toute l'estime que tu as de moi ? Je suis pourtant une déesse fondamentale._**

 ** _Ha tient, on dirait que quelqu'un essaye de "t'envoyer un message", comme dirait les mortels. Bon, je vais te laisser Nico, de toute manière nous sommes destinés à nous revoir.~_**

Je sus que la déesse avait quitté mon esprit car le lieu où je me trouvais était passé d'un noir d'encre à un vert puissant et ondulent, tel un gaz. Une série de flashs m'apparurent alors.

Dans le premier on pouvait apercevoir un château qui m'était familier, et à raison puisqu'il s'agissait du château de mon père : le palais des Enfers. En regardant plus attentivement, je pus distinguer un symbole qui apparaissait petit à petit. Le signe qui avait jadis orné les murs du labyrinthe.Le symbole de Dédale.

Cette image laissa la place à une vue en plongée sur la torche de la statue de la liberté. Suivit par une image d'un lieu qui m'était familier mais que je n'arrivais pas à situer. On pouvait voir un beau palais d'époque, mais devant lequel trônait une pyramide de verre.

Apparurent alors deux morceau de pierres tournoyant qui se rapprochèrent pour finalement assembler et former une stèle semblable à la pierre de rosette, mais possédant une écriture que je pouvais lire. Mais avant que je ne puisse lire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot, réapparurent les yeux rouges que j'avais aperçus à travers la porte des ombres.

Je pouvais maintenant les identifier.

Trois rayons d'ombres m'atteignirent alors, et j'entendis des voix m'appeler. Des voix que je connaissais.

D'un seul coup, je me relevai en sursaut sur l'un des lit de l'infirmerie, mes amis autour de moi. Je ne pus dire qu'une seul chose:

 _-Nyx !_

Avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

 **L'histoire se précise. Mais elle ne fait que commencé, il reste beaucoup de chose à découvrir. Allez à la prochaine les Ombres.**


	5. Chapitre 5: La prophétie

**Yo les ombres. On se retrouvent pout un nouveau chapitre. Cette fois on vas voir arrivé un nouveau personnage, j'ai beaucoup hésité à le faire intervenir. Dites moi se que vous en pensé. Bonne lecture.**

Trois jours plus tard:

J'ouvris les yeux sur un plafond blanc et lumineux que je connaissais bien: l'infirmerie.

Je tentai de me lever, mais je fus pris d'un vertige.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé...?_

\- _Tiens, on dirait que la Belle au Bois dormant s'est réveillée. Tu sais que tes deux amis se sont réveillés hier ? Tu devrais écouter les conseil de ton médecin et dormir plus._

L'homme qui s'était adressé à moi portait une blouse blanche. Il était brun, avec des lunettes arborant un dessin d'aigle sur les branches. Je ne l'avais jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant.

- _Qui êtes-vous ? Je pensais que tous les fils d'Apollon était blonds ?_ Demandai-je avec méfiance.

Il pouffa.

- _Qui a dit que j'étais un fils d'Apollon ? C'est la blouse qui t'as trompée ? Elle n'est pas à moi. Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je ne te veux pas de mal._

- _Comment je peux être sûr de ça ?_

- _Et bien, si j'avais voulu te tuer je l'aurais déjà fait et crois moi je peux ne pas être très tendre._

Je ne pus rien dire devant une telle évidence.

- _Maintenant que tu as compris que je ne suis pas un ennemi je vais pouvoir te dire pourquoi je suis là. Je suis venu t'apporter mon aide._

Je me redressai d'un coup.

- _Vous êtes un dieu c'est ça ?_

Pour le coup il éclata de rire:

- _Est-ce que je ressemble a un dieu ? C'est très flatteur de ta part Nico, mais non, je ne suis pas un dieu. Mais je connais tout de toi et de ton monde, et je peux aussi te dire que l'aventure que tu t'apprêtes à vivre va beaucoup te changer._

- _Une aventure ? Mais de quoi vous parlez? Et où sont mes amis ?_

Je commençais de plus en plus à m'inquiéter, cet homme était étrange. J'avais remarqué qu'il avait une cicatrise sur le front.

\- _Vous êtes de la famille d'Harry Potter ?_ ( oui c'est stupide comme question mais bon quand on panique on dit n'importe quoi )

L'homme haussa un sourcil.

- _Tu dit ça a cause de ma cicatrice ?_

Il sourit.

\- _Nous malheureusement, bien que je ne serais pas contre lancer un Doloris a certains de mes profs. Enfin bref, je dévie. Pour ce qui est de tes amis, ce n' est pas la peine de les appeler, ils ne t entendront pas. Tu n'as toujours rien remarqué ? Regarde autour de toi._

Je parcouru la pièce du regard. Rien, pas un bruit. L'infirmerie était très calme.

Attendez ! Calme ?

Normalement, il y avait au moins le bruit des machines. Et puis j'étais connecté à un électrocardiogramme. Il aurait du biper mais il ne faisait aucun bruit.

- _Tu as enfin remarqué. Oui, le temps est arrêté. Je t'arrête tout de suite avant que tu ne demandes: je ne suis pas un titan ou un fils de Chronos. Je suis un terrien normal. Mais disons que ta réalité peux se plier a ma volonté. Tu peux m'appeler Night. Oui, j'aime bien Night. Comme tu t'en doute je ne vais pas te donner mon vrai nom, ça briserait le mystère._

Il semblait regarder fixement quelque chose qui n'était pas visible pour moi.

\- _Enfin trêve de bavardage, je suppose que tu aimerais bien en savoir plus sur ta future aventure ?_

- _Heu... Oui, je pense que ce serait bien._

- _Je ne peux pas te dire ce que tu vas vivre en détails, mais je vais te donner un conseil : aie confiance en ton cœur. Je sais que tu ne te fais pas confiance mais la réussite de ta quête dépend de ça._

- _Ma quête ?? Oh non, encore ?_

- _Oups j'en ai trop dit. Ne t'inquiète pas les dieux n'y sont pour rien cette fois, même si ils te diront le contraire. Fais moi confiance. Je vais aussi te confier ça._

Il me tendit un cristal bleu très semblable a celui qu'Annabeth manipulée pour fabriqué l'amplificateur.

\- _Ce cristal est le vrai cristal qui devait aller dans l'invention de la fille d'Athéna. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fonctionnera vraiment, cependant tu ne peux pas l'installer seul. Voilà c'est tout ce que je pouvais faire pour toi. Je t'observe constamment et tu peux m'appeler à l'aide quand tu veux. Enfin, n'abuse pas quand même. Aller à plus, Ghost king._

En un clignement de cils, il n'était plus la.

"biip, biip" le cardio avait redémarré. Le temps avait reprit sont cours normal.

 _-Nico ! Tu es enfin réveillé._

- _He bien tu as pris ton temps._

Will et Percy venaient de rentrer dans l'infirmerie.

- _On est réveillé depuis hier nous. On a eu peur que tu ne te réveilles plus._

Ils étaient tellement mignon quand ils s'inquiétaient.

- _Ça tombe bien que tu sois réveillé, on a une réunion dans la grande maison aujourd'hui. Pour parler du problème des ombres qui se propagent._

- _Quoi, comment ça les ombres se propagent ?_

Will me regarda avec tristesse.

- _Quand tu as tenté d'exécuter un vol d'ombre, tu as libéré une créature enfermée au tartare depuis longtemps. On ne savait pas qui elle était jusqu'a ce que tu te réveilles et crie un nom._

- _Nyx, c'est ça ?_

- _Oui. Je l'avais déjà affronté une fois au tartare mais la elle a été libérée sur Terre, mais elle va mettre quelque temps a récupéré tout son pouvoir._

 _-Je vois...Il faudrait qu'on se dépêche, allons à la grande maison._

- _Attends, une dernière chose !,_ Me stoppa Will. _Regarde ton poignet._

Je baissa les yeux vers ma main et y vit un bandage.

\- _Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avant._

- _Comment ça ? Ça fait combien de temps que tu es réveillé? Je suis pourtant sur de n'avoir entendu le bruit du cardiogramme qu'à l'instant,_ me demanda Will interloqué.

- _Heu non t'inquiète pas, c'était seulement une expression._

Je ne pouvais pas leur parler de Night, j'avais déjà des doute sur sont existences alors je n'allais pas passer pour un fou devant mes amis.

- _Bref, va-y regarde. C'est trop cool,_ Dit impatiemment le fils de Poséidon.

Je défie le bandage et vis une marque en forme d'étoile divisée en deux avec une moitié violette et une moitié grise.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que que c'est que ça ?_

\- _Tiens, t'as pas le même que nous. Regarde._

Percy et Will relevèrent leur manche pour que je puisse voir leur poignet droit. Ils y avaient tous les deux un croissant de lune violet.

- _C'est quoi cette histoire ?_ Demandai je plus que confus.

- _Aucune idée, on suppose que c'est Nyx qui nous a fait ces marques en nous foudroyant._

A l'évocation de l'accident que j'avais provoquer, je baissai la tête honteusement.

- _Désolé, c'est ma faute si vous êtes mêlés à cette histoire._

Will et Percy s'abaissèrent pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- _Mais non t'inquiète pas!_

- _C'est nous qui avons décidé de t'aider, si on doit blâmer quelqu'un c'est bien nous même._

Je trouver ça tellement beau quand ils étaient tous les deux d'accord sur quelque chose.

- _Si vous le dites. Bon, et si on y allait ?_

10 minute plus tard:

Nous étions tous réunis autour de la table ronde de la grande Maison. Il y avait aussi Monsieur D et Chiron.

 _-Bon et si on parlait du problème Nyx ?_ Proposa le Dieu.

- _Rachel ne devrait pas tarder à arriver._ Expliqua Chiron.

- _Nous n'avons même pas reçu de prophétie, pourquoi impliquer notre oracle dans cette histoire ?_ Demanda le Dieu du vin.

- _On va en avoir une !_ Dis-je sûr de moi.

- _Ha oui et comment se fait il que tu sois aussi sur de ça ?_

- _Lorsque j'étais dans le coma, j'ai reçu des visions, qui montré certaines choses. Ce qui me fait supposer qu'une prophétie ne devrait pas tarder à être prononcée._

- _C'est étrange. Habituellement, seulement l'oracle peut avoir des visions de l'avenir, je commence à me demander si nous n'aurions pas affaire à une force supérieur encore à Nyx._

La porte s'ouvrit violement sur une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante.

- _Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour le retard, Ella est malade et fait des siennes._

En effet, elle avait des plumes dans les cheveux.

\- _Enfin. Alors mademoiselle Dare dîtes nous ce que vous savez !_

- _Et je suis sensée savoir quoi ?_

- _He bien selon Mr li Anreno vous auriez une prophétie pour nous._

- _Di Angelo,_ dit-je tout bas.

- _Je ne vois p..._

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une lueur verte s'empara d'elle. Je ressentis alors des picotement dans tout mon corps. Je vis alors une lueur grise se répandre sur mon corps et ce fus à ce moment que je perdu le contrôle de mon corps.

Point de vue omniscient:

Nico envoya voler derrière lui sa chaise et se redressa, surprenant Hazel qui était assise a côté de lui.

- _Nico, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!,_ S'écria t'elle avec effroi.

- _Laisse tomber, il ne t'entend pas, il est possédé,_ déclara le Dieu du vin.

Nico rejoignit Rachel en semblant flotter dans les airs. Ils prononcèrent d'une seule voix:

~ ** _L'élu du destin, libérateur des ombres,_**

 ** _pour empêcher la victoire conjointe de l'ombre et de la nuit,_**

 ** _devra retrouver le secret du pouvoir suprême,_**

 ** _aidé par l'alliance de la mer et du soleil,_**

 ** _et ainsi vaincre la déesse renaissante._**

Rachel se tut et la lumière verte se dissipa. Cependant Nico restait debout, les yeux toujours gris. La marque à sont poignet se mit à briller. Il repris alors.

~ ** _l'une se trouve dans une flamme,_**

 ** _l'autre près d'un regard scrutateur,_**

 ** _si le prince écoute son âme,_**

 ** _il trouvera le chemin et aidera le créateur._**

Nico s'effondra alors sur le sol.

- _Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_ Rachel s'était relevé entre temps. _Je ne suis pas sensée être la seule à faire ça ?_

- _C'est ce que l'on pensait jusqu'à maintenant mademoiselle,_ lui répondit Chiron. _Il semblerait que j'avais raison Monsieur._

- _Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression. Ramenez le à l'infirmerie. Messieurs Talace et Johnson je dois vous parler._

- _Je veux m'occuper de Nico monsieur_ , dit Will.

- _Moi aussi, et c'est Solace et Jackson_ déclara Percy

- _Bon très bien. Mais dès qu'il se réveille venez tous les trois me voir dans mon bureau!_

Ils acquiescèrent et prirent Nico puis partirent vers l'infirmerie suivis par les autres sang mêlés.

En sortant Will cru apercevoir un jeune homme brun avec une cicatrise sur le front, mais quand il regarda à nouveau, il n'y avait plus rien.

Sur le toit de la grande maison:

- _Ouf, c'est pas passé loin. Nico doit être le seul à me connaitre, du moins pour l'instant. J'espère que je n'y suis pas allé trop fort avec lui._

L'homme passa une main dans ses cheveux noir et soupira.

\- _Ton temps est compté, Shadow._

La seconde d'après, il n'était plus là.

 **Alors sa vous à plus ? Qui est donc ce mysterieux jeune homme qui se fait appelé Night ? et ce fameux Shadow qu'il semble chercher ? Nous auront des reponses plus tard sinon sa brisserais le mystère non ? Allez a plus mes Ombres.**


	6. Chapitre 6: Panique, Pouvoirs et fuite

**Yo les Ombres. Quand j'ai écrit se chapitre j'en était assez fière car je trouve qu'il est plutôt "épique" enfin c'est mon avis, je vous laisse vous faire le votre. Allez assez parlé bonne lectures.**

Une secousse, puis une autre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? Pourquoi je suis encore endormi ? J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Ce que je vis n'avait rien de réjouissant. J'était à nouveau dans l'infirmerie, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait.

- _Will dépêche toi s'il te plait ! Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps,_ dit, paniquée, une voix que je connaissait.

- _Je fais ce que je peux ! Son corps n'a pas apprécié la possession. Ha, enfin il se réveille ! Nico, comment tu te sens ?_

Will s'était penché sur moi.

- _On a pas le temps pour ce genre de question ! Nico tu peux marcher ?_ , Hurla Percy pour couvrir le bruit d'explosions au loin.

Je me levai donc et éprouvai les muscles de mes jambes, puis acquiesça.

- _Parfait. Il faut que l'on rejoigne la grande maison en vitesse, on devrait y être en sécurité. Il faut que l'on se dépêche avant que..._

Un pan du mur de se qui avait était l'infirmerie s'effondra.

-... _Avant que ce genre de chose ne se produise a nouveau._

Percy et Will m'empoignèrent et m'entraînèrent vers la sortie.

- _Par ici !_

Percy avait bifurqué à la sortie de l'infirmerie devant une créature que je connaissais bien : une ombre. Cependant elle était différente de celles que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Elle avait un symbole de lune sur le front.

- _Elles sont partout c'est horrible,_ Gémit Will. _Dépêchons nous._

Nous avions enfin la grande maison en vue lorsque quelque chose me fit tomber. En baissant les yeux, je compris qu'une ombre s'était camouflée et avait profité de l'agitation pour m'attraper.

- _Nico!,_ Hurla Will. _Une ombre ! Percy vient nous aider, vite !_

Percy ne pouvait pas répondre ; il était lui même acculé par les ombres que Turbulence ne pouvait affecter. L'ombre commença à grimper le long de mon corps et me transforma au passage. Cette ombre était anormale ( si on peut parler de normalité pour ces créatures ). Je ne pouvais pas la contrôler et mes pouvoirs ne pouvaient l'affecter.

Will était en pleurs devant sont impuissance à nous venir en aide. Je voulais lui crié de fuir pour sauver sa peau le plus vite possible, mais profitant que j'avais la bouche ouverte, une ombre entra dans ma gorge.

\- _Nico !!!_

Will venait de pousser le plus puissant hurlement qu'il m'avait était donné d'entendre jusqu'à maintenant.

Ses yeux scintillèrent d'une couleur peu naturelle: jaune.

J'avais l'impression que le soleil lui même brillait dans ses pupilles. Will hurla a nouveau

- _Ne touchez pas a mes amis !!!!_

Je n'ai pas pu voir ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite car l'ombre avait atteint mon visage, mais je senti une puissante chaleur m'entourer et les ombres disparurent toutes autour de nous trois. Percy, estomaqué, s'approcha de Will qui s'étaiteffondré au sol.

- _Will ? C'était quoi ça ? Tu viens de nous sauver la vie ! Tu sors d'où un pouvoir aussi énorme ?_

- _Je..je sais pas._ Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. _Quand je vous ai vu en danger tous les deux alors que j'étais totalement impuissant, j'ai comme eu un déclic et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le refaire._

- _Ok, alors dépêchons-nous ! Tu peux te relever?,_ Demanda Percy

- _Oui je crois._

- _Alors vite ! Allons y !_

Nous repartîmes en soutenant Will qui boitait. En entrant dans la grande maison nous constatâmes avec surprise qu'elle était vide, ce qui n'était absolument pas normal.

- _C'est quoi ce bordel !?,_ S'exclama Percy.

- _Il ne devrait pas y avoir plus de meubles ?_

Je m'avançai vers le seul meuble de la pièce; une table, avec une petite boite posé dessus.

Point de vue omniscient:

Un homme dissimulé derrière un grand manteau noir se trouvait devant la grande maison.

- _Tient, tient, on dirait que j'ai trouvé mes cibles. Ce pouvoir s'est éveillé bien trop tôt, je dois les stopper avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop fort._

Il fit un pas, mais un jeune homme brun à lunettes apparut soudainement devant lui.

- _Tu ne feras pas un pas de plus Shadow!_

- _Night ! Tu as fini par me retrouver! Haha. Alors quel effet ça fait de voir son œuvre hors de contrôle ? C'est frustrant, n'est-ce pas?_

- _Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, je sais que c'est toi qui est derrière tout ça. Quel plaisir retires-tu à tout gâché ? Ils auraient pu avoir une fin heureuse._

- _Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Héhé. Tu es moins intelligent que tu ne le laisses croire à ton cher fils d'Hadès._

- _Laisse Nico en dehors de ça. Tu as déjà fait suffisamment de dégâts !_

- _Et je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? M'arrêter ? Nous avons tout les deux les même pouvoirs sauf que moi j'ai un avantage; je n'ai aucune limite morale._

- _Tu crois vraiment que mes pouvoirs n'ont pas évolués depuis que l'on s'est rencontrés ? Je te connais Shadow, j'ai toujours un coup d'avance sur toi !_

Ce fut au tour de Night de sourire.

- _Inutile de tenter de m'intimider. Comment aurais tu pu t'améliorer alors que tu passes ton temps à créer?_

- _Tu vas vite comprendre ton erreur ! Ne me sous-estime pas !_

Night fit apparaître un cercle de flamme qu'il envoya dans la direction de l'homme masqué. Ce dernier l'évita facilement.

- _Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu vas me battre espèce d'imposteur !_

Ils s'élança vers Night mais sembla se heurté contre une barrière invisible.

\- _Qu'est-que c'est que ça ?_

 _-Je te l'ai dit, j'ai toujours un coup d'avance ! J'ai crée cette barrière à partir de ma force vitale elle-même, tu ne pourras la briser seulement en me tuant et nous savons tout les deux que tu ne prendra pas ce risque._

- _Grr, j'avoue que c'est bien joué, mais tu ne me retiendras pas éternellement. C'est pour cela que tu as aider le fils d'Hadès ! He oui je suis aussi au courant de ça, et même si tu réussis à me bloquer physiquement dans cette prison, tu as oublié un détail._

- _Ha oui ? Et je peux savoir lequel ?_

- _Nous possédons tout les deux un pouvoir que rien n'arrête, même pas ta barrière._

- _Je vois à quel pouvoir tu fais allusion, mais je ne vois pas en quoi il va t'aider, d'autant plus qu'il n'ira pas plus loin que la limite de la colonie des sang-mêlés et qu'il ne m'affectera pas. A quoi cela te servirait de l'utiliser ici ?_

- _Si je ne me trompe pas tes petits protégés sont encore ici ? Ça serait embêtant qu'il ne puissent pas t'aider car ils seraient, je ne sais pas moi... bloqué ici !_

 _-Encore une fois tu sous-estimes ces enfants, ils sont très malins !_

- _C'est ce que nous verrons ! **Blocage temporel !**_

Une aura violette s'étira tout autour de Shadow.

Point de vue de Nico :

La boite contenait ma bague, et un morceau de papier froissé. Je glissai ma bague dans la poche où j'avais caché le cristal donné par Night, et pris le morceau de papier.

L'écriture était tremblante, comme si l'auteur du mot était pressé:

"Je ne le retiendrais pas plus d'une semaine, dépêchez vous ! Night ".

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlait mais soudain il y eu un violent tremblement de Terre. Et en regardant à nouveau le morceau de papier je vis une phrase encore plus mal écrite que la précédente, mais lisible quand même:

" Vite Nico, fait un vol d'ombre hors de la colonie"

Ne cherchant pas a comprendre je me précipitai sur mes deux amis, leur attrapai le bras et les entrainai avec moi dans les ombres.

Lorsque nous atteignîmes la sortie de la colonie, je m'écroulai de fatigue.

 _-Nico, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?_ S'inquiéta Will. _Tu es encore faible, faire un vol d'ombre était irresponsable de ta part !_

- _Heu, les mecs, regardez la colonie._

En suivant le regard de Percy nous constatâmes avec effroi qu'une aura violette entourait la colonie comme une immense bulle de savon, y compris l'Athéna Partenos.

- _On entend plus rien. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté._

- _Attendez ! je vais essayer un truc._

Percy ramassa une pierre et la lança contre la "bulle". Mais une fois complètement entrée, elle se stoppa en l'air.

- _J'avais raison ! Mais comment c'est possible ?_

Un nom me venait a l'esprit, mais je préférais le taire pour le moment, et dit plutôt:

- _Les mecs ! Je crois que notre quête viens d'être lancée !_

 **Alors, se chapitre ? "Épique" où pas ? On rencontre enfin Shadow. Mais qui est-il ? Et quel lien entretient-il avec Night ? Donné moi vos idées en commentaires et dites moi aussi se que vous pensé du chapitre si vous voulez. Allez à plus mes Ombres.**


	7. Chapitre 7: Divine tentation

**Yo les Ombres, comment allez vous ? Comment sa le titre fait très "Twilight" ? Même pas vrai lisez avant de jugez . Allez bonne lecture les amis.**

- _Comment ça « notre quête » ?_ Demanda Will.

- _Nous avons reçu une prophétie, non ? Donc nous avons une quête !_ Dis-je sûr de moi.

- _Mais comment peux-tu être sûr que ce sois nous que désigne la prophétie ?_

- _C'est très simple Will ! Je crois que nous somme les seuls rescapés du désastre qui a touché la colonie._

- _La colonie….tous nos amis…..Annie…_

Percy était devant la barrière violette, les poings tremblant.

\- _Tous prisonnier de cette chose. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé putain ? Nico tu dois bien être au courant de quelque chose, tu nous as sauvés au dernier moment alors que tu n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait !_

Il avait hurlé la dernière phrase et s'était tourné vers moi. J'étais toujours couché par terre.

- _Le dernier tremblement de terre était anormal, j'ai agis par instinct._ Dis-je en essayant d'être le plus crédible possible.

- _Je ne te crois pas ! Je n'ai jamais agis comme ça, dit nous la vérité !_

Will qui voyait la situation dégénérer, se leva et se plaça, en barrage, devant moi.

- _On se calme, je suis sûr qu'il dit la vérité. Percy tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plus judicieux de chercher un moyen de les libérer, plutôt que de se disputer ?_

Percy me jeta un regard, puis se détendit et déclara :

- _Tu as sûrement raison. Bon on a une prophétie, mais pas d'oracle pour nous l'expliquer. Comment on fait ?_

 _-Je pense que l'on devrait commencer par s'adresser à la personne qui est à la source de la libération des ombres._ Proposai-je.

- _Heu, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est toi qui les à libérés, non ?_ Dit Percy méfiant.

- _Certes ! Cependant, je voulais parler de quelqu'un d'autre._

- _Dédale_ ! S'exclama Will. _Mais oui évidemment, c'est son invention qui a tout déclenché._

- _Bingo ! Bien joué, Sunshine._

- _Heu, les mecs, vous n'oubliez pas un petit détail ? Dédale est mort !_

 _\- Tu semble aussi avoir oublié quelque chose, Percy_. Je me redressa. _Je suis Nico Di Angelo, fils du Dieux des morts, Hadès. Les morts n'ont pas de secrets pour moi._

- _Heu, Death Boy ? Tu fais flipper là….._

Will me regardait légèrement effrayé. En effet, tout en parlant j'avais adopté une position qui cachait mon visage dans les ombres et le ton de ma voix était lent et profond. Je peux comprendre qu'il ai eu peur.

- _Désolé, Will. Bon, nous allons d'abord passer au palais de mon père pour récupérer deux trois trucs pour le voyage. Je vais ouvrir un passage vers les Enfers, restez près de moi !_

- _Tu es sûr que tu en auras la force ?_ S'enquit Will.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, Will, je récupère vite._ L'assurais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Je levai la main vers un arbre proche et me concentrai. Ça ne faisait pas très longtemps que j'avais acquis le pouvoir d'ouvrir une porte vers les Enfers de n'importe où, c'était un cadeau de mon père, pour l'aide que j'avais apporté pendant la guerre. C'était très pratique.

D'un coup, le tronc de l'arbre vira au noir et un grand escalier, qui descendait dans l'obscurité, apparut.

 _-Et ça mène aux Enfers, ça ?_

- _Tu es trop méfiant Percy ! Au début ça débouchait devant le Styx, mais ce n'était pas très pratique, du coup j'ai déplacé le point d'atterrissage au jardin du palais des Enfers._

 _-Il y a un jardin aux Enfers ?_ Demanda Will, surpris.

- _Oui, ma Belle-mère aime bien s'occuper des plantes, son côté fille de Déméter qui ressort probablement. J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, il est reposant. Bref, allons-y. Au niveau de la 4ème marche vous allez vous sentir tomber, ne paniquez pas ça ne sera pas très long. Essayez de rester droit, sinon vous finirez par terre à l'arrivée._

- _Ça promet !_ Souffla Percy avant de rentrer dans le tronc.

\- _Ça ne risque vraiment rien ?_ Demanda Will, inquiet.

- _Non ne t'inquiète pas Sunshine, je ne vous ferais prendre aucun risque._

Will sourit, se reprocha d'un coup vers moi et déposa un baisé furtif sur ma joue.

- _À tout de suite, Ghost King._ Dit il en partant en courant vers le tronc.

Je restais là, mâchoire pendante.J'avais un peu de mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Will venait de m'embrasser ?J'ai du rêver. Ce n'est pas possible. Je rejoins alors le tronc en me disant que j'avais du imaginer tout ça.

En sortant du portail, je rencontrai un obstacle et m'effondrai lamentablement au sol.

Une seconde ?! C'est bien mou comme sol ! J'ai atterri sur quoi ? En ouvrant les yeux, je vis que j'étais arrivé dans un mélange de bras et de jambes. Je réussis tant bien que mal à me lever et compris ce qu'il se passait. Percy et Will étaient par terre, l'un sur l'autre. Je pouffai et demandai :

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivés ?_

Will fut le premier à se relever.

- _Quand je suis arrivé, j'ai trébuché sur Percy qui était par terre, puis tu es arrivé et tu nous est tombé dessus._

Percy poursuivit :

- _C'était trop drôle, on recommence ?_ Il était hilare.

- _Tu es un enfant, Percy._ Dis-je en rigolant également.

Nous partîmes tout les trois dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Quand nous fûmes calmé, Will dit :

- _C'est rare de te voir rire comme ça Nico ! Tu as un très beau rire._

 _-Il a raison tu devrais rire plus souvent ptit gars._

Percy m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- _Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce boucan ?_

Une voix puissante venait d'interrompre nos réjouissances.

- _Père ! Excusez-nous pour le dérangement mais nous avons besoin d'aide. La colonie a été victime d'un sortilège étrange,en plus Nyx est libérée._

- _Quoi ?! Mais il n'y a pas moyen que vous vous teniez tranquilles. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Je baissai la tête.

- _Il semblerait que j'ai libéré Nyx par accident._

- _QUOI ??? Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Comment ça par accident ? Mais quel irresponsable ?Je devrais te…._

- _Seigneur Hadès, je vous prie de bien vouloir vous calmer. Votre fils n'y est pour rien. Il s'agissait d'une erreur de conception d'une invention de Dédale. Nico ne mérite pas votre courroux._

Will s'était avancé vers mon père et avait osez l'interrompre. Soit il était fou, soit très courageux.

- _Qui es-tu, jeune homme ?_

- _Je suis William Solace, fils d'Apollon._

- _Tu parles bien fils d'Apollon, il est bon pour mon fils d'avoir des amis comme toi. Bon, je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes venus ici et que vous n'êtes pas en train de combattre Nyx ?_

- _Pour le moment elle se cache et nous ne serions pas en mesure de la battre. De plus, nous avons eu une prophétie mais nous ne pouvons pas l'expliquer. Donc nous aimerions savoir s'il serait possible de voir le grand inventeur Dédale ? Il serait peut être capable de nous aider à la comprendre._

J'avais parlé d'une traite dans l'espoir que mon père ne m'interrompe pas.

- _Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! En attendant vous êtes libres de vous balader tout les deux dans le palais, mais ne faites pas de cochonneries dans la chambre de Nico._

- _Père voyons !?!?! Ne dites pas de bêtises, nous ne somme pas en couple_. Dis-je gêné.

- _Heu…. Voila qui est gênant._ Dit Will en regardant ailleurs. _D'ailleurs nous sommes pas deux mais trois, n'est ce pas Perc…. Mais où est Percy ?_

Nous, nous retournâmes d'une traite, la constatation était évidente : Percy n'était plus la.

- _Mais ce n'est pas normal, il était derrière nous toute à l'heure. Vous l'avez bien vu Père ? Non ?_

- _Quand je suis entré ici, il n'y avait que vous deux. Ce n'est pas plus mal, je n'aime pas ce Jackson !_

- _Il faut à tout prix qu'on le retrouve. Nous avons besoin de lui pour la quête._

En y réfléchissant bien, je savais où il était .

- _J'ai ma petite idée de la où il peut être. Nous prenons congé, père, mais nous restons dans le palais si vous avez besoin de nous. Allez, suit moi Will, j'ai une personne à te faire rencontrer._

Et je parti en courant dans les couloir du palais, Will sur les talons.

Point de vue de Percy :

Au moment où Hadès est entré dans le jardin, j'ai sentit une force me tireren arrière, et le décor avait changé d'un coup. J'étais dans une grande chambre décorée avec luxe et bizarrement, elle paraissait moins sombre que le lieu pourrait le laisser supposer. Un grand lit double trônait au centre de la pièce. Le sommier était gravé dans le bois, représentant des âmes prisent dans des ronces en fleur….quelle décoration particulière.

- _Mais où je suis ?_

- _Bonjours fils de Poséidon ! Sa faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vus. Comment vas-tu ?_

Je fit instinctivement demi-tour en dégainant Turbulence.

- _He bien, he bien, en voilà des façons de saluer une reine ! Veux-tu bien ranger cette lame, s'il te plait ?_

- _Reine Perséphone ?_ Je regainai Turbulence, sur mes gardes, avec cette déesse on était sur de rien. _Je peux savoir où je suis et pourquoi j'y suis ?_

- _Tu es bien autoritaire pour un mortel ; heureusement que tu es à mon gout, sinon je t'aurais déjà détruit. Tu es ici dans ma chambre. Et je t'ai fait venir pour que l'on puisse enfin passer du bon temps ensemble._

- _Heu, non merci, c'est très tentant, mais vous n'êtes pas déjà mariée ?Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Hadès apprécie._

 _-Il n'en saura jamais rien. Allez, approche._

Elle tendit la main vers moi et me jambes se mirent à bouger de leur propre chef.

- _Heu, j'ai déjà une petite amie._

 _-Elle non plus n'en saura rien, ne t'inquiète pas et laisse toi aller._

Je commençais vraiment à paniquer. Non pas que la déesse sois repoussante, au contraire, mais j'avais très peur de la réaction d'Hadès et puis j'aimais Annabeth. Enfin, je crois….

D'un seul coup, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en grand sur deux personnes.

- _Will ! Nico ! Vous tombez bien, j'aurais besoin d'aide._

- _Ho non pas eux, on commençait à peine à s'amuser._

Elle baissa la main et je retrouvai le contrôle de mes membres.

- _Reine Perséphone, vous devriez avoir honte de vous, mon père vous fait confiance._

- _Dois-je te rappeler qu'il me retient prisonnière ? En plus, il n'y a pas beaucoup de distraction en ce moment. Alors quand j'ai ressenti l'aura du fils de Poséidon je n'ai pas hésité et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion._

En disant ça elle m'adressa un sourire pervers et je parti me réfugier derrière Will.

- _Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Percy, Will, allez on y va._

- _Vous partez déjà ? Comme c'est dommage._

J'adressa un regard éternellement reconnaissant à Nico et ouvrit la marche.

- _Avec tous ça nous avons perdu du temps, dépêchons nous de récupérer des sacs dans ma chambre. Nous le remplirons du minimum nécessaire pour tenir une semaine._

- _Pourquoi seulement une semaine ?_

- _J'ai dit ça comme ça ! Dépêchons-nous !_

Nous, nous enfonçâmes alors donc dans les profondeurs du palais des Enfers.

 **Alors sa vous à plus ? À votre avis que se serait-il passé si Nico et Will n'était pas arrivé à temps pour "sauvé" Percy ? Si vous avez aimez le chapitre vous pouvez commenté. Bref allez les Ombres je vous laisse à la prochaine pour le chapitre 8.**


End file.
